chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Manipulation
Energy manipulation is the ability to absorb energy from several sources, and to release it subsequently as bursts and blasts, use it to sustain oneself and transfer it to others. Characters *Luke Accera-Gray possesses this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Luke. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability from Luke. *Gabriel Silvestor had this ability naturally. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability from his half-brother. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability from Luke in World 2 and from Gabriel in World 8. *Jake Cassidy and Jake Cassidy Snr both possessed this ability naturally before it was stolen. *Shannon Hall stole this ability from Jake. *Faye Maitland will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Luke Accera-Gray' Luke can manipulate various types of energy, and can use this to transfuse energy to others and sustain himself. He hasn't displayed much of the ability, and thus his limits are unclear. However, he has been shown twice in future transferring energy to Darrien to help him recover after overusing command. Darrien is the only person he is known to have transferred energy to. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Luke. 'Noah Gray' Noah again has the same limits as Luke. [[Gabriel Silvestor|'Gabriel Silvestor']] Gabriel could absorb energy from any type of source, although he may not have known of every potential source he could access. He could them release it in bursts, shaped as waves or blasts. Most of the time his use of the ability was deliberate, though he would also occasionally absorb and neutralise energies involved in attacks by reflex. Gabriel could sometimes transfer the absorbed energy into others, healing them. He also showed that he could use it to identify evolved humans, as their abilities made their energy different in some uncertain way. The ability seemed to be quite powerful as it was able to knock people back when used offensively. However, he didn't use the ability much, and therefore didn't know it's true potential. 'Robert Max' Robert hasn't used the ability often, but ought to have similar limits to Gabriel. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter only used this ability in World 8 to transfer energy to others, healing them. He has not used it in World 2. 'Jake Cassidy and Jake Cassidy Snr' Jake is able to consciously absorb energy from any source, and can store this energy in his body without deterioration or harm. He can then release the energy in a variety of forms. Normally, he releases it as novas, beams, bolts and spheres of offensive energy, and when he does this he can also control the manner of effect it had upon its target, but he can also sometimes manipulate energy in different ways, such as transferring it to others or using it to accelerate speed or strength. 'Shannon Hall' Shannon would have similar limits to Jake. She used the ability to attack him with an energy sphere. 'Faye Maitland' Faye will be capable of absorbing energy from several different sources using physical contact. She will be able to live off this energy temporarily, letting it sustain her for up to 72 hours. She will also be able to use it to heal herself and others, and release it offensively in the form of blasts, spheres and waves. The offensive energy will burn what it strikes, damage it and throw it backwards. She could use the ability to protect herself, absorbing energy from any threat to neutralise it if she has enough time to react. She could also absorb energy from a person's body in order to kill that individual. Similar Abilities *Energy absorption is the reflexive ability to absorb any types of energy from attacks *Sound absorption is the ability to absorb sound *Sound conversion is the ability to absorb energy from sound and convert it to other forms and release it *Electrical absorption is the ability to absorb electricity and release it *Electrical conversion is the ability to absorb energy from electricity and convert it to other forms of energy *Energy transfusion is the ability to give energy to others *Energy pulse emission is the ability to produce an offensive pulse of energy *Energy absorption, transference and redirection is the ability to absorb energy and emit it in a different form *Energy production is the ability to produce different forms of energy *Energy constructs is the ability to create various items from ambient energy *Energy balls is the ability to create balls of energy *Energy wave is the ability to emit a powerful wave of one's own energy Category:Abilities